<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe she loves her by sapphoismybestfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446994">maybe she loves her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoismybestfriend/pseuds/sapphoismybestfriend'>sapphoismybestfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/F, Mostly Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoismybestfriend/pseuds/sapphoismybestfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kitty wasn't jealous when Sam told Artie he'd be duetting with Rachel, or when he and Rachel shared smiles over the punch bowl at the party, or when they snuck off upstairs. Definitely not. She just wanted Sam to die in a pit of hell. Jesus would back her up on this."</p>
<p>A series of glimpses into Kitty crushing on Rachel Berry. Set during season 6.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Kitty Wilde, Rachel Berry/Sam Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe she loves her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitty Wilde got what she wanted. Unless what she wants is her glee club coach, Rachel Berry. Kitty said she'd join the glee club because she enjoyed being a part of it, but that wasn't the only reason. Honestly, she admired Rachel's ambition, and she knew Rachel would be a great coach. Also, having eye candy weekly was a plus. Rachel <em>needed</em> her as a part of the team, and Kitty liked that. She knew the rest of those losers wouldn't survive show choir's unexpected competition. And Porcelain was okay too, but he wasn't as important to her.</p>
<p>She wanted to impress Rachel by breaking into Sue's laptop, and she's pretty sure she did because Rachel seemed very happy while jumping up and down holding Kurt. Maybe she would rather that it be her in his place, but seeing Rachel happy was nice nonetheless. Kitty questioned her feelings for a while after, wondering if maybe she loves her, but she couldn't come to a decision.</p>
<p>When pre-Unique Unique tried to encourage Rachel back to the Broadway stage, Kitty wanted to be supportive, but something inside just was screaming no. But hey, maybe one day Rachel would spot her in a crowd, and fall instantly in love with her because she'd not seen her for so long. Or maybe Kitty has read way too many fanfics.</p>
<p>Helping Rachel deal with leaving her childhood home was... weird. Although she'd never externally show it, she didn't really want to leave McKinley, but being a senior was definitely making her confront that truth. And yeah, maybe she was happy Rachel was wheeled right by her when the other adults (they were NOT qualified teachers, and actually they didn't really act like adults) showed Rachel their new lesson plan. Screw the incest twins for acting like Rachel shouldn't get a lesson to help her. Kitty wasn't <em>jealous</em> when Sam told Artie he'd be duetting with Rachel, or when he and Rachel shared smiles over the punch bowl at the party, or when they snuck off upstairs. Definitely not. She just wanted Sam to die in a pit of hell. Jesus would back her up on this. </p>
<p>When it came to the double rainbow wedding, she didn't really see Rachel all that much. She knew if she could she would marry her, but it was just unrealistic. Rachel was for whatever reason infatuated with Sam. So she danced with Artie, even though she was pretty sure he liked Tina (he complained to her about Tina proposing to Mike for maybe an hour?).</p>
<p>Helping Myron was a task in itself that left her very little time to think about Rachel, and she couldn't shake the weasel afterwards. But she supposes he's funny to be around, God bless his little soul full of narcissism. By the time they were performing "Cool Kids", she could finally go back to thinking about Rachel, who's beautiful smile was finally directed at her again. </p>
<p>Having the Dalton Warblers join was hard enough, but it was worsened by Rachel not being there. Surely, she'd have something to say about this, right? However, seeing as Mr Schue confirmed she was okay with the change, Kitty had to accept it. And yes, it didn't work well at first, but Kitty had hope as long as Rachel did. When she heard Rachel and Sam fighting about whether or not Rachel should go back to NYADA, as opposed to another option Kitty didn't know of, she felt relieved in a way. Having Rachel not be blinded with Sam's gorgeous but occasionally really, really stupid face, was a step in the right direction.</p>
<p>But she knew Rachel would go back to New York. Who knows? Kitty might follow her there, but she doesn't want to be a stupid lovesick puppy. She does what she can so that Rachel can have her big win, and when Rachel looks longingly at her old glee club trophies, Kitty knows she must let them join theirs if only to make Rachel happy. </p>
<p>Time goes by, and the New Directions win Regionals, then Nationals, and Kitty begins to get over Rachel. She doesn't move on, she doesn't want to, just yet, because how could she? It's <em>Rachel Berry.</em> And maybe their hands touch while Mr Schue sings a song, thankfully not rapping, and her heart skips a beat. But she knows it's just grazing pinkies. Maybe she loved Rachel, or maybe she was just infatuated. She didn't really care.</p>
<p>Once graduated, she visits the choir room one more time to find Rachel sat there alone. She nearly doesn't go in, but her heart nearly pulls her forward by her chest. </p>
<p>"Rachel, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm okay Kitty. Congratulations though, you're finally going to be able to leave this hell hole!"</p>
<p>"I don't really want to."</p>
<p>"Why's that?"</p>
<p>Kitty nearly makes up a lie about missing the popularity, but her mouth betrays her with honesty: "I don't have a reason to see you anymore."</p>
<p>"I'll definitely see you around Kitty, don't tell the others but you were my favourite student." She gives her a warm smile, which encourages Kitty to say more.</p>
<p>"You're my favourite everything." She realises what she just said as soon as she finishes. "Sorry, that's really weird just ignore me."</p>
<p>"No, don't worry."</p>
<p>"Really just ignore me."</p>
<p>"How could I?"</p>
<p>Kitty's heart almost never beats again. Rachel walks over to her, and gives her a sweet, but short, kiss. Kitty nearly faints on the spot.</p>
<p>"You know, maybe someday we'll see each other again Wilde." Rachel winks at her and walks off. Maybe they will see each other again someday. Maybe she'll love her back someday. Maybe Kitty will do everything in her power to make those maybes into definitely. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, I noticed there was a severe lack of this pairing on here, despite Kitty giving us obvious signs she was crushing on Rachel during season 6. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>